blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Show Posts - Sir Scarf
1 of 64 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?action=profile;area=showposts;u=20. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 5, 2016 22:28:39 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Show Posts - Sir_Scarf Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Profile of Sir_Scarf » Show Posts » Messages Profile Info Summary Show Stats Show Posts... Messages Topics Attachments Show Posts This section allows you to view all posts made by this member. Note that you can only see posts made in areas you currently have access to. Messages Topics Attachments Messages - Sir_Scarf Pages: 1 2 3 ... 64 1 Archives / Re: TEST announces bloc 3.95 Final meme. « on: April 01, 2016, 11:21:39 PM » 2 Technical Help/Bug Reports / Re: (bug) everything « on: April 01, 2016, 11:15:56 PM » IMF loans are a thing? Did not know that. I kept looking for those but the only way to stop that recovery seemed to be overwhelming conscription 3 Archives / Re: I'm out « on: April 01, 2016, 11:09:23 PM » Nobody dast blame this man. You don’t understand: Slim was a salesman. And for a salesman, there’s no rock bottom to the life. He don’t put a bolt to a nut, he don’t tell you the law or give you medicine. He’s a man way out there in the blue riding on a smile and a shoeshine. And when they start not smiling back—that’s an earthquake. And then you get yourself a couple spots on your hat and you're finished. Nobody dast blame this man. A salesman is got to dream boy, it comes with the territory. See you next week ;-;7 4 Archives / Re: Bloc's new safety officer! « on: April 01, 2016, 02:59:12 AM » Quote from: Triumvir Lykos on April 01, 2016, 02:57:37 AM You're more than welcome citizen. *I wanted to mention something about the law but I feel that would be stealing from your content, so thank-you for doing it yourself * Ayy, it was fun in WaW but I'm not going to be selfish and keep it for myself. Keep it alive, fam~ 5 Archives / Re: NOD Minister of Memes Resignation. « on: April 01, 2016, 02:57:33 AM » Quote from: Yilmaz the Great on March 30, 2016, 04:26:10 PM A FUCKING LEAF. Oy, that's a FROND, get your botanical terminology correct 6 Archives / Re: Bloc's new safety officer! « on: April 01, 2016, 02:52:16 AM » I can personally confirm that the LAW supercedes all pacts, promises, alliances, treaties, deals and other considerations. Red Terror is now the LAW by all necessary and requisite authority. Thank Rumsod we're finally achieving civilization on these forums 7 Archives / Re: The Order announces bloc victory! « on: March 30, 2016, 04:15:34 AM » Quote from: Lemon on March 30, 2016, 02:37:14 AM off yourself On yourself 8 offtopic / Re: What alliances have you been apart of? « on: March 30, 2016, 12:50:01 AM » EUN Divine League Asian Alliance (I was founder for a week) Lunar Brotherhood (totally a relevant alliance, even had pacts and a spot on the pact web!) The Order (for certain values of 'part') I've pretty much always been EUN though; I joined Divine League as an 'officer exchange program', Asian Alliance because Weeksy had to take a vacation or something, and Lunar Brotherhood because Whiskers was being silly. And The Order because Slim asked me to and he's based af. I didn't choose the shill life... the shill life chose me 9 offtopic / Re: lets count bloc « on: March 30, 2016, 12:44:46 AM » 281 10 Technical Help/Bug Reports / Re: Money niggery « on: March 30, 2016, 12:43:57 AM » Quote from: Mighty Bjørn on March 29, 2016, 11:08:49 PM because you do Nope 11 Archives / Re: The Order announces bloc victory! « on: March 29, 2016, 10:39:06 PM » >thinking 'winning' is an applicable concept Smh fam 12 Technical Help/Bug Reports / Re: Money niggery « on: March 29, 2016, 10:34:32 PM » Quote from: Mighty Bjørn on March 28, 2016, 11:08:01 AM Don't you multi? Why would you think that? 13 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: Military Update Feb 2016 « on: March 27, 2016, 03:24:29 PM » Quote from: Jeddy on March 26, 2016, 10:41:05 PM If we donate money maybe he'll come back. Follow the logic of if you donate money to Bernie it will make him the Presidential nominee To be fair, Alaska and other states indicate that donations do make an impact However, when I donated it took Rumsod an entire iteration to set up, so in my experience it's not the right summoning ritual. 14 offtopic / Re: lets count bloc « on: March 26, 2016, 12:13:01 AM » 261 Hmm... I should set up a macro to spam this thread, then I can jump us up to well over 10k within a few hours. But that would summon Modreich and screw up my internet speed, and I want to download these updates tonight. Someone else do it pls 15 offtopic / Re: Insult the user above you « on: March 26, 2016, 12:10:18 AM » Smelly and generally repulsive Pages: 1 2 3 ... 64 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 63 of 64 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?action=profile;u=20;area=showposts;start=930. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 5, 2016 22:39:01 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Show Posts - Sir_Scarf Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » Profile of Sir_Scarf » Show Posts » Messages Profile Info Summary Show Stats Show Posts... Messages Topics Attachments Show Posts This section allows you to view all posts made by this member. Note that you can only see posts made in areas you currently have access to. Messages Topics Attachments Messages - Sir_Scarf Pages: 1 ... 61 62 63 64 931 Archives / Re: Current Political Situation « on: May 08, 2015, 11:52:49 PM » Quote from: Valencia on May 08, 2015, 11:43:18 PM He should just delete every nation and we can start again, from complete scratch. I think then it'd be easier to to track down multi users. That's called a 'reset', and it's scheduled to happen in less than 12 hours :^) 932 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: Any news on extras for donors? « on: May 08, 2015, 11:47:27 PM » Quote from: Taikuh on May 08, 2015, 08:00:34 PM Yah, some people might want to keep the same identity but try a new region. Yah, so how about the ability to change region but at the cost of reseting your nation back to $300m GDP, etc. And this itself can only be done once every 3 months. Like BLOC will last that long, yah That's called quitting and making a new account... 933 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: Any news on extras for donors? « on: May 08, 2015, 11:46:20 PM » Quote from: Henry on May 08, 2015, 07:43:27 PM No ingame benefits you fags, p2w model a shit. Ey, Rumsod! Enable 'liking' posts so I can give the guy his props. 934 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: What exactly happens during a reset? « on: May 08, 2015, 11:44:04 PM » I personally hope for a full, clean reset. That's the only way to be sure all the cheated troops and resources are gone. 935 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: Warshield prevention « on: May 08, 2015, 11:41:18 PM » Quote from: Robosax on May 08, 2015, 08:43:29 PM Two defensive wars mean you can be quad tapped during turn change. Have you thought about that? Is there a problem with this? :3 936 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: Nation Link in Sig « on: May 08, 2015, 11:36:26 PM » Quote from: lm_Brian on May 08, 2015, 10:36:46 PM Quote from: Sir_Scarf on May 08, 2015, 04:48:21 PM Presumably after reset, when everybody has a nation to put in sig...? What do you mean? Why wouldn't everyone have a nation link to put in their signature? The guys that were, y'know, deleted and banned. I had assumed you'd wait until rumsod wasn't bloody LOOKING before making a fresh account??? 937 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: Warshield prevention « on: May 08, 2015, 07:39:02 PM » Quote from: Taikuh on May 08, 2015, 07:18:06 PM Quote from: Sir_Scarf on May 08, 2015, 06:53:40 PM Quote from: Zyklon on May 08, 2015, 06:47:31 PM It's a stupid confusing and needless idea. Just let wars time out after no attacks. And what's to stop the warshield from simply declaring again? Or doing the minimum possible attacks? TWAIN is right that it's easiest to report and have rumsod deal with it. But I'd also prefer in-game mechanics to discourage shielding. I like the quick-timeout. 24 hours. Add to that a combination of: - war dec requires an initial offensive (ground, naval, or air) - losing offensives decreases stability depending on how bad the loss was - each turn with no attacks makes you lose a bunch of relation points with the other side (if you dec a USA-aligned and don't attack, you lose USSR points) - more booty per successful offensive. Right now, a successful ground offensive gives 1% of the enemy's land. Up the %, include a % of GDP and resource stockpiles. To balance, decrease the killing blow's booty. (1/8th or 1/10th instead of 1/6th of enemy GDP and land. 25% of stockpiles, for example) This can also prevent getting stuck as an unwilling shield. Or just thought of a simpler way to prevent the shield from just declaring again and again every 24 hours. If a war times out after 24 hours, the attacker (shield) cannot declare war again for a set time. A reverse war protection if you will. "Your last war didn't even leave the situation room! Your generals refuse to waste their time to plan another war game." Ehhh... I'm not a fan of these ideas. 938 Archives / Re: Current Political Situation « on: May 08, 2015, 07:33:08 PM » Lots of the more important players were revealed as multi users and are now stains on the banhammer. So, politically, I have no idea what'll happen after reset. 939 Archives / THE GREAT CUCKENING OF 2015 « on: May 08, 2015, 07:01:17 PM » From day one, dozens of players have used multis. There were many reasons. Some made multis as spies and shills. Some wanted extra resources, others simply needed a bank. A few fought fire with fire, and used multis for the express purpose of countering the awesome manpower available to multi networks. From AIF to BoZ, DL and Anticheat, Brian and whoever the hell else he was, multis were a favorite weapon for the unscrupulous. Recently, they all became cucks. AIF is no more, its nations deleted. BoZ has lost its leader and most meta-active member. Estagon has been deleted by the indiscriminate hammer of justice, as he knew and accepted would happen. Brian's schemes were exposed and neutralized, never actually seeming to do much for him. Lykos was #rekt, just as he attained the coveted Advanced technology. Some players, however, were honest, despite the depravity around them. Slim maintained the top GDP for over a month, all the way through reset; Acirassi claimed Blue Water navy (51 ships) before all others, and EUN and allies defeated the AIF/LC in battle, forcing their surrender. All of this was accomplished through honest autism, not cheating. I hereby move that the current Happenings™ be folded into one event for the purposes of historical documentation and posterity. I propose that this event be called.... THE GREAT CUCKENING OF 2015 and that it be given a glorious wiki entry as soon as possible. (I'd do it myself, but no time) 940 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: New money sink --- Research (updated) « on: May 08, 2015, 06:56:11 PM » It's a tricky idea, and probably would take a huge amount of balance work. Only implement this if you're going to stay around for a few weeks, Rumsod 941 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: Any news on extras for donors? « on: May 08, 2015, 06:55:26 PM » Quote from: Taikuh on May 08, 2015, 06:43:01 PM Quote from: Allen Charra on May 08, 2015, 06:39:30 PM I'd like the ability to change my country's name a limited number of times and have a country motto right beneath my country's name. Signed. And to change leader name and region a limited number of times too? With a couple months cool down between each region change. I know realism isn't terribly important to a game like this, but I don't see how even donators can justify being able to move a whole country and factories, along with the oil deposits you didn't claim yet, from Asia to South America.... 942 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: Warshield prevention « on: May 08, 2015, 06:53:40 PM » Quote from: Zyklon on May 08, 2015, 06:47:31 PM Quote from: Sir_Scarf on May 08, 2015, 06:45:03 PM Quote from: Taikuh on May 08, 2015, 05:22:48 PM Quote from: Sir_Scarf on May 08, 2015, 05:04:22 PM To add to this, I believe a new kind of mechanic could stop war shielding forever. If someone is in a defensive war, and someone attacks and wins against their attacker, the defender swaps positions and replaces the attacker, so that the old defender can be attacked, even if they have a pyramid defending them. Scarf, you saying that A attacks and shields B. Z attacks and kills A. Doing that would flip A and B's war so that B becomes the attacker and A the defender? Edit: I get it now B becomes shield-less. How would you handle it if B is already attacking C before Z kills A? B would then be in two offensive wars, one against C and one against A? If someone's attacker loses... then they'd *better* be able to finish the war as well! It's a stupid confusing and needless idea. Just let wars time out after no attacks. And what's to stop the warshield from simply declaring again? Or doing the minimum possible attacks? 943 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: Tech decrease when attacking mechanic « on: May 08, 2015, 06:46:47 PM » Quote from: Zyklon on May 08, 2015, 05:47:03 PM Quote from: Taikuh on May 08, 2015, 05:18:27 PM Rumsod increased training costs (and supposedly the effectiveness of training), weapons decay, and decreasing stability from negative growth to counter barcode's strategy. The problem with weapons decay is that weapons are linked with tech and thus military strength. Fighting offensive battles decreases your overall military strength through troop casualties and tech loss. That discourages offensive wars, which leads to less happenings, and deader meta. If rumsod wants to keep weapons decay as a thing, which isn't a totally bad idea, he should make it easier and cheaper to replenish weapons and/or dissociate weapons from tech. Personally, I think tech should be its own thing. Weapons can remain as a burnable resource, required for offensives and necessary but not burned for full defensive military power. In other words, say 10k troops requires 1 weapon. A 100k army burns 10 weapons per offensive. Having more than 10 weapons stockpiled will not provide any bonus. If you don't have 10 weapons, then your 100k army can't launch an offensive. If you have 10 weapons stockpiled, your 100k army will defend with 100% efficiency or strength. If you have less than 10 weapons stockpiled, your 100k army will still be able to defend against attacks, but not to full efficiency. (similar to what Mammon said) Rumsod should just put you in charge of suggestions m8. Second one I've read from you today that's been 10/10. Pretty much. 944 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: Warshield prevention « on: May 08, 2015, 06:46:15 PM » Quote from: TWAIN on May 08, 2015, 06:25:29 PM Quote from: Sir_Scarf on May 08, 2015, 05:42:32 PM Quote from: TWAIN on May 08, 2015, 05:24:29 PM Quote from: Sir_Scarf on May 08, 2015, 05:04:22 PM Basically, war shielding is a shitty mechanic. Chains of players would declare war on each other, keep their militaries at sub 20k, and proceed to become economic powehouses. This is only possible because of the limit of just ONE defensive war. If everyone was vulnerable to two defensive wars, then no group of players could totally cover their own ass. War pyramids would be seen, but the guys on the tail end can still be eaten up. Make it three, and pyramids would be a bitch to construct without multis (>implying) To add to this, I believe a new kind of mechanic could stop war shielding forever. If someone is in a defensive war, and someone attacks and wins against their attacker, the defender swaps positions and replaces the attacker, so that the old defender can be attacked, even if they have a pyramid defending them. You're wrong. For instance, 7 people would be enough to cover their asses with 3 wars. 5 for 2 wars, 9 for 4 wars, and so on. Rock-paper-scissors. No, SOME would be covered, but as long as you can't declare more than one war, someone's ass will be left hanging. A wants to be invincible, so B and C dec him. Now A is invincible. A can dec B or C, but even if he does, then the guy would need D to dec him for invulnerability... What part of my post didn't you get? If you could declare two wars, then 5 people would suffice to cover themselves. Really, it's a nonissue, since you can just report them, this is probably the most evident exploit. Ah, I see the confusion. No, every individual can still only declare one offensive war. But every individual is liable for two defensive wars. See the difference? 945 Gameplay & Suggestions / Re: Warshield prevention « on: May 08, 2015, 06:45:03 PM » Quote from: Taikuh on May 08, 2015, 05:22:48 PM Quote from: Sir_Scarf on May 08, 2015, 05:04:22 PM To add to this, I believe a new kind of mechanic could stop war shielding forever. If someone is in a defensive war, and someone attacks and wins against their attacker, the defender swaps positions and replaces the attacker, so that the old defender can be attacked, even if they have a pyramid defending them. Scarf, you saying that A attacks and shields B. Z attacks and kills A. Doing that would flip A and B's war so that B becomes the attacker and A the defender? Edit: I get it now B becomes shield-less. How would you handle it if B is already attacking C before Z kills A? B would then be in two offensive wars, one against C and one against A? If someone's attacker loses... then they'd *better* be able to finish the war as well! Pages: 1 ... 61 62 63 64 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2